teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 42 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Fear and Loathing in Ginger Town" is the twelfth episode of Season 3 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and is the forty-second episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on May 15, 2014. Synopsis In a clothing store somewhere in the mountains, Android 18 gets some new clothes, not happy that what she got is the only best dress the store has. She leaves without paying, with the store clerk running out tries to stop them. While the androids drive off, the store clerk demands 18 to pay for the clothes and calls her a "blonde bimbo". This strikes a nerve on the androids as they proceed to drive back towards the store clerk, to proceeds to run back inside his store for safety. Meanwhile, Trunks and Gohan fly over to the location where the second time machine is located. Gohan asks what he's like in the future, which Trunks says that he was not only his teacher, but was also like his father, the strongest, bravest warrior on the planet. They find the time machine, and Trunks realizes it looks like his, only older and more worn out. Gohan is excited about solving a possible mystery since all they do is fight. Bulma arrives, and despite the awkwardness between her and Trunks, she's ready to help. Trunks pulls out his time machine for comparison, saying that Future Bulma wrote "Hope!!" on it, but finds that the other one has the same writing on it. Gohan notices the hole on the top, which he believes was not caused from outside, but from the inside. Trunks finds pieces of an egg and gives it to Bulma, causing Gohan to believe that something hatched from it and blasted the top off. Back at Kame House, Krillin talks to Master Roshi about the Androids, specifically 18, causing Roshi to ask him about her breasts. Turtle tells them that Goku is sweating purple due to the medicine, causing Roshi to say that Goku can't hold onto his grapes. Gohan finds a giant insect shell that has molted. Trunks believes that the creature might have come from it, and puts his hand inside it, much to his disgust. Gohan believes that the creature shed its skin recently meaning it might still be around the area. Bulma, fearing her life, takes off in her jet, but gets a call from Kame House. Krillin tells her that something has gone down in Ginger Town. A report shows that everyone has disappeared with their clothes still there, but before the reporter can come up with a theory, he's attacked by an unknown enemy. Back on Kami's Lookout, Piccolo and Kami feel the deaths of many people, causing Piccolo to lash out against him for not doing anything about it. He demands that they fuse right now, and do something, but Kami is hesitant since he's the guardian of Earth and believes Piccolo wants to take it away from him. Piccolo says he doesn't care about it, reminding Kami that the first chance he had to hand the gig off, he left the job to Goku, who barely looks after his own son, and notes it has to be something bigger than it while adding on that if they don't fuse, the Earth will perish. Then, Kami yells he might just let it die rather than merging with Piccolo. Piccolo apologizes, admitting he was a dick, but Kami admits himself that he has been the guardian for three hundred years, seeing everything while trapped on the lookout. He knows that merging with Piccolo will get him off the lookout, but it will be just another prison. Nevertheless, he agrees to merge with Piccolo as it would help them against the Androids. He does warn him though that if they merge, the Dragon Balls will cease to exist, but Piccolo isn't too worried since they still have the Namekian Dragon Balls. The two merge and become one. Piccolo notices his head is clear, thinking he's all alone, but Nail and Kami soon prove him wrong. They then tease Piccolo about doing his motivation chant again and do it for him much to his embarrassment and displeasure as he leaves. With Mr. Popo all alone at the lookout, he celebrates. Back at Kame House, Gohan wonders if the attacks are from the egg they found, which Trunks agrees with since these attacks do not look like the androids caused them. Trunks decides to go down to Gingertown himself, noting he's the only one strong enough to deal with it since Vegeta isn't here. Meanwhile, Vegeta convinces himself that he isn't to blame for his defeat but blames Trunks for not letting them know ahead of time and for his whining. He then declares that once he gets back and defeats the androids once and for all, nothing can stop him. Piccolo arrives at Gingertown with him, Kami, and Nail surveying the area. Piccolo then hears something. A green insect-like creature appears singing "Mr. Sandman", and says hello. Cast *KaiserNeko - Store Owner, Trunks, Oolong, Korin *Shudo Ranmaru - Android 18 *Remix - Android 16, Kami *Lanipator - Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Mr. Popo, Master Roshi *MasakoX - Gohan, Hal Michelin *Megami33 - Bulma *Hbi2k - Nail *Faulerro - Yamcha *Takahata101 - Cell *PurpleEyes - Flash Stormwood *Marc Swint - Bush Rimjaw Music *DJSexidillionaire - "Cat Loves Food (Jazz Blues Cover)" Trivia *This is the mid-season finale for season 3. This is also the last time the Android Saga opening is used. *This episode marks the first appearance of Cell. *Androids 17 and 16 do not make an appearance in this episode for the first time since their debut. *This is the last physical appearance of Kami. For the rest of the series, he and Nail will be voices inside Piccolo's head. *The episode name is a reference to "Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas". *When Krillin is discussing Android 18 to Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Oolong, the song "Cosmic Girl" by English band Jamiroquai can be heard faintly in the background. *There are some parallels between the fusions of Nail and Kami: **Both tell Piccolo to move lower (though Piccolo notes in this episode he isn't falling for that again). **Both tease him about his motivational speech. *Interestingly, the clock on Bulma's caller ID in her plane shows 3:34 PM. This is the same exact time is displays on the caller ID in Yamcha's plane back in The Trouble With Time Travel. *In the original version, Gohan says that "Cell's egg" (not knowing what this is as for yet) doesn't look like a coconut, in DBZA it is Bulma who suggests it (as mutant coconut) Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 3x12 3x12 3x12